User talk:Dreammaster13666
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dreammaster13666 page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 17:31, June 1, 2012 Minotaur The image is not a good representation because it's a very specific and unique interpretation of the Minotaur myth. It looks very little like the Minotaur in Greek and Roman art, which is the Minotaur Manny is based on. It sets the reader up for a false idea of what Manny is based on. Now, Greek or Roman art isn't necessary as image, but whatever you choose to add to the page, try to get an image that is close to what the Greeks thought the creature to look like. Parrotbeak 20:53, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Werecats Of course you can make a werecat section if you write it yourself! And you can post it too on M&P's page while you're at it. That would be great. The thing is, when you take from wikipedia, you also take a lot of links that are not relevant to the monster species from an MH perspective. And you take along references that we don't support. When you write it yourself, these problems don't occur. The wiki needs the info, but the info has to be presented well to be worth something. Parrotbeak 12:22, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Categories What is it you do every time that all categories disappear? Because that's not normal. Also, there's an order to the categories that I'd appreciate you follow when you fix their disappearance. Parrotbeak 18:53, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Fairy tales :Nederlands dan. Okay, ik wil nog steeds graag weten wat je met de categoriën doet, want het lijkt me niet mogelijk om ze per ongeluk allemaal weg te werken. Dus, wat doe je dat ze steeds verdwijnen? :Oh, en misschien waardeer je een uitleg hoe categoriën werken? Want de categorie "Books" is voor boeken, niet voor de boekjes die met poppen komen. Parrotbeak 14:21, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm, dat is raar. Misschien kun je proberen in "Source" te werken. Je hebt nog al de neiging slordige codering achter te laten, wat niet jouw schuld is, maar waarschijnlijk het gevolg van dat je in "Visual" werkt. Je ziet de twee tabs bovenaan naast de pagina titel staan als je aan het editen bent. "Visual" maakt editen een stuk makkelijker omdat je direct visuele feedback krijgt, maar het maakt het ook moeilijker omdat je maar heel beperkte controle over de pagina codering hebt. "Source" vereist meer wiki kennis, maar biedt volledige controle. Misschien helpt het dus als je in "Source" werkt? Parrotbeak 14:39, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Trumps What do you trumps do that you posted on the character page? BANED4LIFE 23:19, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Categories Could you please try to keep category order in mind? Fiction appearances go before doll releases. I appreciate not having to add categories myself, but I hate having to fix category orders. Parrotbeak 14:16, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you! Parrotbeak 16:31, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Links Ook iets: de meeste links die je maakt zijn externe links, terwijl het over code overzicht, data grootte en zelfs layout beter is om interne links te maken. Een interne link maak je zo: Hallo, terwijl jij het vaakt zo maakt: Hallo. En zelfs als je naar wikipedia linkt kun je een interne link gebruiken, namelijk zo: Hallo. Parrotbeak 16:57, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Character page Can you tell me where did you get information on Ramses de Nile? Unless the source is Matel and you can show me the link where you find the information i will keep deleting it. BANED4LIFE (talk) 22:13, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: You can add him to the character page if you want now, but i will have to cut the information from his page, since some information is from the book, and that is not the same as in the character from the special or webisode. BANED4LIFE (talk) 22:39, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Dictionary Please get yourself a dictionary right now. Wiktionary is a fairly good online one. Look up the word "etymology". It does not mean what you think it means. Parrotbeak (talk) 13:51, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Deleting Edits Hello, I got a note that every time KittiesMama tries to add her photo credit to images that were created by her, you revert it. I haven't been linked to any of the edits in question and can't verify it myself, so if this is happening, please don't do it any more. If this is NOT what's happening, please email me at monsterhighwiki@gmail.com to explain. Thanks, Lehall (talk) 21:29, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :I suggest, Dreammaster13666, that you ignore this message. You've done nothing wrong in removing the credits (in fact, I think you've done great and at least some of the deletes are on my account) because A.) they were added with complete disregard for layout and ignorance of basic wiki coding, B.) they didn't belong within the wiki article regardless, and C.) KittiesMama should've made it known it was she trying to add the credits so we could've worked something out. Frankly I'm kind of incredibly angry right now at being bypassed like this, me, you, and SCK, but I've taken measures to solve the situation in a way that should make everyone happy. Anyway, don't worry, I've taken care of it all now. Parrotbeak (talk) 12:43, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Dreammaster13666 I am IamFrankiestein I happened to see a message that someone left to you about kittiesmama. Are they on the wiki? If so please reply to me on my talk page, if not then still reply anyway :) Many thanks Frankie xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 14:05, January 1, 2013 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 14:05, January 1, 2013 (UTC)